Eloquently Put
by fandomsandfeelsgalore
Summary: Ravens been having nightmares, and she can think of only one person to talk to about. Slight OOC on both parts, and established relationship. T for language. This summary was really bad...


The purple-haired Titan shot up, gasping for breath. She looked around her dark, dreary room, breathing heavily as the shapes moved and swirled. Everything was leering at her, lunging forwards as if to attack. Her breathe began to come out in short and shallow pants. Her head spun and her vision blurred.

Memories from the dream clawed at her mind. The girl had mastered her emotions and powers years ago, but at that moment, she felt her walls crumbling. It was beginning to be to much to bear.

The nightmares had started a week ago. The story line was the same every time. She snapped. She killed everyone. Her time as a hero, a protector meant nothing. She was demon, a dark one. There was no good for her. She pretended differently, but it didn't really matter.

It didn't end at the nightmares though, since they'd started, visions from the horrifyingly vivid dreams followed her around all day. Her powers only amplifying them. She'd look at her teammates faces, and see the face of a demonic monster staring back at her. It scared her. The strong, powerful demon was scared witless and she didn't know what to do.

So, she did what she always did when she didn't have the answers. Even though it was the middle of the night, she went to him. To find answers, and hope. Hope that she wasn't falling down the wrong path again. A path of evil, pain, and hatred.

The only path she truly wanted to be on was whichever she could share with him. So, that's where she went.

"Wouldn't it be easier to find someone else?"

"What are you talking about"

"I'm a demon. I'm a monster. I fight for good, but everyone thinks I'm evil. I have hallucinations. I have nightmares during the day! The fucked up shit I see in my mind follows me around. I can't get away."

"Rae I don't kno-"

"Don't. Just stop. You don't know what you're talking about. You're naïve and you don't understand."

"You're right, I don't understand Rae. What do you mean, find someone else?"

"It would be easier and simpler for everyone if I was gone. Put someone else in my place. Maybe Terra? You'd like that wouldn't you Beast Boy?"

"No, I wouldn't! How could you even say that Raven! I've always done everything for you! I still do! Every little decision is made with the thought of you in mind! I love you. I tell you this everyday. Yet, you still don't believe me. You still don't believe in yourself, and apparently, you don't believe in us. What am I supposed to do? I've tried everything I could think of. It's your turn to give me something to work with."

"Garfield, I- I-."

"What."

"I do love you. You know that. But, I've done things that I can't forget, the lingering thought that one day I might do something out of line haunts me. I'm a demon, I can't deny that, and while I've done every little things I can to push that demon down, it's still there. It wants to get out. And it's starting to."

"How is starting to Raven? You haven't destroyed anything in long time."

"The dreams. My demon is making me hear what it wants, it knows I can't stay awake forever. It's telling me what it wants to do when it finally makes me succumb."

"Really? And what does your powerful, scary demon tell you at night?"

"Who it wants to kill. The dreams always start with a list of faces. And that's why I'm so scared. I'm terrified because your's is always the first face. It knows you're one of the only things that make me truly happy in life, and that's why it wants to kill you so much. Why it wants to make me kill you so much."

"So you're scared because you think you'll hurt me?"

"Essentially, yes."

Standing up from the chair, Beast Boy strode over to the bed where his Raven was sitting. Plopping down next to her with his usual carefree manner, he wrapped her protectively and possessively in his arms. She instinctively melded into his body, and he held them together so tightly it was as if he was trying to make them into one. Sighing, the green boy pressed a kiss to her head.

"That's a dumb fear Rae."

She remained silent.

"I'm always going to be here, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"That's what I'm worried about." She whispered into his chest. "That you're going to be there when it happens."

"Who says it's for sure going to happen?"

"It just is." She snapped. Guilt rushed threw her as she felt his emotions only held concern and sadness.

"Well, that's a stupid reason, and I don't like it." He threw back.

"And, that was eloquently put." She said, peeking up at him though her lashes to see a confused look at his face. He saw her look and stared at her questioningly, resembling a confused puppy. She cracked a small grin at his expense.

He saw this and beamed, "I love you Rae." He stated, pressing a soft, chaste kiss against his lips.

"I love you too Beast Boy." She responded, ghosting her lips over his.

"Oh, and Rae, I also don't like when you insult me with big words. Not cool dude."


End file.
